


Sundance

by Monicane79



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicane79/pseuds/Monicane79
Summary: Steve and Kono reconnect after the death of Joe White
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 11





	Sundance

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the idea of this relationship and wished it could have been explored on the show. This is my first FanFiction and I’m really proud of it despite the many grammar errors which I do apologize for so it is a bit rough but I’m hoping it still is enjoyable to all! Pls be kind with criticism

“The fastened seatbelt sign is now on, please make sure your tray is in the upright position as we are about to land at the Honolulu International Airport in 20mins.” Kono took a deep breath she was finally coming home. After almost 3 years of working on the sex trafficking ring, Detective Kono Kalakaua was able to close her last case with pride knowing that she helped shut down some of the most dangerous criminals in the sex trafficking business. When Kono started all of this she had no idea how many girls, no women lives were impacted, all she knew was that she had a calling and that she needed to do something. This job had costed her marriage, which if she was being honest Adam and her weren’t all that happy as she thought they were in the first place, it was like something was missing, she could say the words I love you she could hug and kiss him and make love to him but then....what? Something was missing. Kono often went over her relationship with Adam in her down time, when they started dating so much was going on between them, she had her cases with five-o and he was trying to separate his family business from the yakuza. Adam was sweet and loving and he has one of the purest hearts that she had ever known who wouldn’t have fallen in love?! And as much as she tried to fit into his life to be the wife he deserved and because he had done everything she had asked him too, she didn’t feel completely happy. Chin Ho her cousin and lifelong confidant, once told her to follow her heart and at the time she thought she did only to realize that her heart was full of doubt. The plane finally landed and Kono grabbed her carry-on bags and departed from the plane. She was home.

The first stop Kono wanted to make, was to grab some lunch and she knew just the place. Parked on the beach in its usual spot sat Kamekona’s shrimp truck. “Heyyyy sista long time now, you back!?” said the proprietor of this shrimp truck as he came out to give Kono a big hug and touched foreheads, “ Yea Kamekona I’m home now” she pulled back looking at him with the biggest smile on her face. Kamekona look at her and said “well we sure have missed you around here it didn’t feel the same but I’m glad you back and I have a shrimp plate coming right up for you!” Kono took a seat at one of the bench tables looking up and said “that’s just what I wanted, I really missed your brines, there is absolutely nothing like it on the mainland, so Mahalo for this Kamekona.”After a few minutes, he came over to her table with the shrimp plate and coconut water and gave it to her as he sat down on the opposite side “ listen sista I know the work you did for those girls gettin them back to their families was a blessin from Pele herself.” With a small smile he continued, “ A lot has changed on this island, some good some bad, have you spoken to anyone? Let them know you were coming back?” Kono took a drink of the coconut water to help cool the heat from shrimp she had forgotten how spicy they can get “man I miss this,” she thought, “ I spoke to Chin yesterday he knows I’m home and of course my parents but” she paused “as far as anyone else from five-o no, I haven’t spoken to Danny or Steve since last year when they told me about how well Junior and Tani were fitting in.” Kamekona nodded and said “ those two are doing a great job that’s for sure and plus I think they are” he wiggles his eyebrows “ you know “ and he was smiling. Kono laughed at this, “ well that’s certainly news” she said. “ Other then that how is everyone doing?” Kamekona signed “ well sista like I said there are good things and there is bad, Steve.... well you remember Joe White?” Kono looked scared “ yea I remember Joe, Kamekona what is it? What has happened to Joe?!”  
Kono was in a daze as she called a Uber to her parents house to pick up her car which they had kept for her, when she got there she greeted her parents and spent some time with them, she was very much happy to see them and tried to comfort them as much as she could but eventually, she ended up telling them she was tired from flying and wanted to go home to get some rest, which they understood. On her way home, Kono couldn’t stop thinking of Steve and how much he was hurting right now. One of the good things that came from her marriage from Adam, is that he bought her house, she didn’t want to live in one the Yakuza mansion that his family owned, even though they were beautiful and had some of the best views of the island, she just wouldn’t feel right living in one of them. So as a surprise wedding gift, Adam bought Kono’s modest 2 bedroom home which she loved. When they got divorced he let her keep the house with no conditions or strings attached, so when she parked her car on the grass and looked at her house she felt overwhelming gratitude towards Adam. Kono went inside her home and put away her things, she grabbed a quick shower and wondered not for the first time today about going surfing, she stared at her favorite surf board that laid against the wall and before she could think herself out of it she grabbed the board and headed to her car. It was about 4 o’clock in the afternoon and her favorite surf spot wasn’t crowded, the waves weren’t the best in the season but they would do in a pinch. As soon as Kono caught her first wave she was lost to it, this was the ultimate rush and gods how she missed this! Before she knew it the sun was setting and she was floating on her board looking up at the stars. When Kono arrived at home again she had a text message on her cellphone from...Adam! It said KONO CALL ME. Kono grabbed a water and beer from the fridge and sat on the couch, she would need to go grocery shopping, she drank her water and remembered how surfing can make you dehydrated and picked up her cellphone and called Adam. “ Hey Adam I got your text what’s up?” Adam smiled to his self when he heard Kono’s voice he guessed she had been surfing and he knew how much joy that brought her. “Kono your back home I just wanted to call and check in on you.” Kono sighed and said “ not gonna lie it feels great to be home and being in this house” she paused “ it’s where I belong.” Even though she couldn’t see it he nodded and said “ yea I agree, well call if you need anything or just want to talk you know I will always be here even though”... he stopped, “ thank you Adam for everything, goodnight” she said, “ Night Kono” Adam said and hung up. They had decided that even though that their marriage didn’t work, they would try to be friends especially now that Adam is apart of five-o, ...Five- O ...Steve...Kono knew what she had to do.

The next morning, Kono arrived at the Five-0 headquarters, she took a deep breath she hasn’t seen some of these people in almost 3 years and she hadn’t even met the new guys, “oh well it’s only one way to find out” she thought and she went inside, the first person she saw was Captain Lou Grover standing at the smart table at that moment he looked up “ KONO”?! he said “ Hey Lou” she said and he started laughing “oh my gosh it’s so good to see you!!!” He pulls her in a big hug. “ Hey Danny, look who is here!” He yells back to Danny’s office. Danny who had just gotten off the phone looked up from his desk to see a dark haired beauty with the world’s greatest smile, he left his office to go out to greet her. “ Well if it isn’t Officer Kalakaua” he said smiling “ actually” she said “ it’s Detective Kalakaua now.” Danny opened his mouth and said “Oh well excuse me Detective! Although I must say I’m not really surprised, how are you babe?” He said giving her a hug, Kono laughed and said “ I’m fine, how are you? and Grace and Charlie?” Danny let go and started talking with his hands in that Danny way that she missed so much “Grace Grace is the light of my life as always, and Charlie is looking more and more like his handsome father everyday.” Kono laughed, “that I have no doubt.” It felt so good to see her family, her ohana again, she had missed them so much. “So where is Tani and Junior?” Kono asked “ They are with Adam running down a lead,” Lou said “ they should be back in a few hours, you know how it is.” Kono nodded “ yea I remember,” Kono looked around the five-0 offices feeling a wave of nostalgia, everything looked exactly the same. “ Hey but we are meeting them for drinks later at Rum Fire, you should join us.” Kono consider the idea for moment, she needed to talk to Danny, however she didn’t want to pass up a chance to catch up with everyone. “Yea that sounds good,” she said. “ Hey Danny can we talk for a minute? you know in private?” Danny looked surprised, he nodded in agreement and lead her to his office. “ Listen Kono, I think I know what your going to ask me and let me just say you have nothing to worry about, you always have a place here at five-0 anytime you want to comeback.” Kono was speechless, she really hadn’t thought about coming back, “Danny I...” she started to say, but Danny cut her off “Steve and we all agreed that we started this together and nothing will change that and that includes Chin Ho too.” Kono smiled “Thank you Danny, to be honest I haven’t thought about what I’m going to do next.” Danny nodded “well when you decide you know we’ll be here.”Kono took a deep breathe as she looked at him. “ Danny, I heard about Joe White.” Danny looked away then, she could see the hurt on his face. “ I need to know everything and how I can help.” Danny sighed “ Kono he’s in a real dark place right now, I’ve tried calling, but...Danny paused, “ I think he just need some time to work things out.” Ever since Kono joined Five-0, she knew it was nothing that they wouldn’t do for each other, Steve was once her leader and she wanted to be there for him, so if she needed to push Danny to get his location then that’s what she would do. “ Danny we have always been there for each other no matter what, we are ohana!” she said “ please just tell me where he is.”

Kono had a great time with everyone at Rum Fire, and Junior and Tani really are a perfect fit for the team, it felt good to reminisce about old cases and to discuss about what her life was like in Carson City. When Kono got home she looked up flights to Montana.

When Kono arrived at the old Ranch in Montana, she still had no idea what she would say to Steve, as she walked towards the house she couldn’t help but to think about all the times their life had been in jeopardy and they had always pulled through, she thought about the time they almost lost Steve after the plane landed on the beach and they rushed him to the hospital, he looked so bad, she was so scared. And then there was the moment after his surgery, she finally had a chance to tell him how grateful she was for inviting her to join five-0, even though he was unconscious still it was a special moment for her and maybe there was a small part that wanted something more she felt f- “Kono?” Steve said looking shocked, Kono snapped back to the present “ Hey Boss, long time” she said out of habit, “ Hey, wow I can’t believe your here!” As Steve came close he immediately wrapped Kono in his arms. “ How are you?” He asked, Kono laughed “ I was going to ask you the same thing” she said taking a step back, the feel of him still lingering. Steve looked down he was never big on showing his emotions. “ It was Joe you know” was all he could manage to say, “ we always think we have more time, but that isn’t really true” she said, Steve nodded in agreement “ He didn’t have any regrets at the end.” Kono couldn’t help it she hugged him again a little more tighter then needed or maybe they both needed it. “ Listen” Kono started “ I know this may not be the best time, but you have always been there for us and I just wanted to- “Hey” Steve said placing his hands on her shoulders, “ look at me” Kono looked into his eyes, “ I’m glad you came, now let’s go inside and you can tell me about Carson City, you want some coffee?” Kono smiled, “ yea that sounds great.” 

After a early dinner, Kono and Steve went to the living room, who knew Steve was such a good cook! Kono thought as she was looking out the window staring at the mountains in the distance, Steve went to sit on the couch watching her, “ I’m proud of you, you know,” Steve said “ not many people would have took on such an ambitious mission, saving those girls is just an amazing accomplishment, I always knew you had greatness in you, Kono.” She turned and looked him then, feeling something swell in her chest, pride? maybe she wasn’t sure. “ Everything I did in Carson City, I learned from working with five-0 and...you” she said “ I learned to follow my gut instinct and it helped to save a lot of lives.” Steve wasn’t sure on how to say this next part but if felt good to be talking about something besides Joe. “ Kono I’m sorry things didn’t work between you and Adam, I know what’s that like different paths and all.” Steve and Catherine were really good close friends, that is something he cherishes very much, he hoped that Kono and Adam would one day get there too. Kono smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “ He told me being on the organized crime task force has helped him a lot, giving him something to do a purpose, Thank you for that,” she said, Steve nodded, “ it was no problem, that’s what ohana is for.”

It was getting late, Steve and Kono had be talking and reminiscing for hours until it seemed they ran out of stuff to say, Kono started to get up and turn in for the night, when Steve said, “ you know Joe once told me, to make every moment count and not to take people for granted,” Kono sat quietly, waiting for him to finish for she knew this was a precious and rare Steve McGarrett moment. “At the time I thought he meant Catherine, looking back I think he meant life in general, he was funny like that,” he smiled, “we built something at five-0, our team, our task force, our ohana, I never take any of it for granted,” Kono opened her mouth to agree with him, but what he said next, she wasn’t prepared for, “ when it comes to you Kono, I can’t help but feel like I have taken you for granted.” Kono mouth went dry, “ wha- what do you mean?” she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer, “ I mean I have feelings for you Kono, for a long time actually.” Kono tried to think of something to say “Oh” was all that came out. “ I’m really tired, I’m going to go to bed, goodnight Steve,” before he could say another word, Kono had left the room. As soon as she closed the guest room door, Kono immediately started to freak out, How could this happen?! Why has he never said anything before?! If she had known she would have never been with Ad- Kono stopped herself for thinking that thought, Adam didn’t deserve that. Instead Kono tried to push all her thoughts away and get ready for bed, she was glad the guest bedroom had its own bathroom, she took a bath and tried to relax her thoughts and when she finished she dressed in her night clothes which consisted of a pajama short set, she hadn’t consider the weather in Montana she just packed whatever she could grab. Kono got into bed and waited for sleep to take over...but it never came she just couldn’t shut her brain off, thinking of Steve made her body and mind burn with.. Anger! Before she knew it she jumped out of the bed and went looking for Steve, she found him still in the living room looking out the window at the mountains as she had done earlier. “ How dare you tell me something like that!!!!” Steve jumped in surprise which was a very hard thing to do to a Navy Seal. “ Do you know how hard it is for a woman in this line of work to not be suspected of sleeping her way to the top!!” Steve looked confused “ Kono we don’t work together anymore, it’s fine,” Steve said “ Danny said I can have my job back if I want it.” Kono said “ Do you want to comeback to five-0?” He asked, “I don’t know, maybe...yea I think I do but wouldn’t that mean we can’t be together?” Steve stepped closer to her “ Do you want to be with me?” Kono stepped forward meeting him face to face, “ I don’t know, maybe... yea I do.” They kissed. Steve kissed her like the Navy Seal he was trained to be with fierce determination, he started with her lips sweet and passionate, then he moved down to her jawline with little nips here and there and then down to her neck where he licked and sucked and tasted her, “Kono” he breathed into her “ I need, I need” his lips found her mouth again and this time it was nothing sweet about his kiss, he simply devoured her, someone was moaning oh! that was her but damn this man could kiss and it was driving her crazy. His hands were everywhere in her hair, down her back over no stomach and carefully up the side of her breasts. Steve had wanted this for so long, ever since that first day she came out of the ocean like a Hawaiian Goddess “ nah brah it’s just a love tap” She had him from that moment on.... to be continued....


End file.
